


E se...? E se fosse eu e não ela? - Bevie

by Vikdrumond



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Amores proibidos, Ben x Evie, Bevie, Começou como inveja..., Evie é uma princesa, F/M, King Ben, Romance, Triangulo amoroso, Uma tem um coração enorme, amizade antes do amor, e se...?, mais se tornou real, superfriends - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikdrumond/pseuds/Vikdrumond
Summary: Tudo começou com a inveja.A inveja me deu algo mais do que o sentimento de desejar algo que eu nunca vou ter, ela me deu um objetivo. Ela me mostrou o que eu deveria está procurando para mim e que eu nunca devo aceitar algo mais baixo do que isso. Do que ele."Eu tento entender os meus sentimentos. O problema é que a maioria dos sentimentos não podem ser compreendidos. Eles são sentidos."





	1. Era algo inocente

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente não sei como não existem mais histórias sobre esse casal. É claro que a Mal e o Ben são ótimos juntos mais quem não ama fantasiar sobre casais impossíveis principalmente se tem uma amiga do seu lado te pedindo 24h por dia por essa história.  
A Evie na minha opinião foi uma garota que foi pouco explorada, e que seria divertido ver como ela descobre o que é amor e qual o seu significado.  
Eu realmente não sei quantos caps essa fic vai ter mais com certeza será por volta de uns 6 ou 8.  
Tenham uma boa leitura.  
\- Vik.

** _“Os invejosos só invejam algo que no fundo eles queriam ter. Eu particularmente a invejo todos os dias, por causa dele. ”_ **

\- Eu.

A inveja podia se tornar uma coisa que corromperia e destruiria as pessoas, amores e famílias.

Que destruiria possivelmente uma amizade para sempre.

Mais não era da inveja que ela tinha medo. Era dela. Dos seus sentimentos.

Do medo que um dia Mal descobrisse e que ela não entendesse que era apenas uma inveja inofensiva, algo que ela apenas admirava e também queria. Algo que eventualmente acabava por acontecer entre amigas. Mais aí estava o problema, a inveja não era inofensiva e a prova disso era a sua mãe e como a sua história tinha acabado.

Sozinha. Amargurada. Como um espelho quebrado.

E Evie tinha se prometido desde que tinha aprendido o conceito de felizes para sempre que nunca repetiria a mesma história. Que nunca seria a vilã do seu conto de fadas.

Mais primeiro ela tinha que se convencer de que era apenas inveja e não algo mais. Tinha que ser inveja, seria melhor para todos que fosse uma inveja idiota de melhores amigas e a grama do vizinho sempre parecer ser mais verde. Por que a inveja podia ser combatida e o algo mais...

_Feixe os olhos e respire. Deixe ir._ Esse era o seu mantra nos últimos dias. _Deixe ir._

Como tudo isso tinha começado com algo inofensivo? Como um desejo idiota de ter o mesmo pode me transformar nisso? Como eu não posso deixar de me perguntar o que poderia ter sido se fosse _eu_ e não ela?

Mais deveria ser Mal aquela a ter esses tipos de pensamentos. Deveria ser ela a olhar o namorado da melhor amiga e desejar está no seu lugar. Deveria ser ela... Afinal Evie o tinha visto primeiro. Afinal ela era a princesa e amiga perfeita.

E ela ainda podia se lembrar de todas as palavras que o tinha lhe dirigido e todas que ele tinha falado com ela. Elas tocavam sem parar na sua cabeça como um disco quebrado, como se esperasse que de repente acontecesse algo acontecesse, que lhe dessem algum sinal. Qualquer coisa que pudesse mudar a situação atual.

“ – Você me ganhou com o príncipe. – Disse se aproximando de Ben e estendendo a mão. – Evie, filha da rainha do mal. – Olhando seus olhos azuis e sorrindo, sorriso esse que logo foi retribuído. - O que me faz uma princesa voc... – Ela foi interrompida antes que pudesse continuar pela antiga e muito chata namorada dele. Audrey.

\- Sua mãe não tem título aqui. – Falou Audrey. – O que te faz... Bem nada. ”

“ – Evie, Evie! – O ouviu gritar o seu nome do final do corredor e o viu correndo até você.

Não pode controlar a si mesma abrindo um belo sorriso quando o viu ofegante na sua frente mesmo com o risco que lhe dessem rugas.

\- Eu estava procurando por você. – falou e naquele momento ela jurou que todo o mundo poderia ouvir o seu coração perder uma batida e recomeçar a bater contra o seu peito.

\- Você estava? – disse ainda sorrindo.

\- Sim. – Respondeu e continuou meio tímido. - Você é muito amiga da Mal, não é?

Se ela não tivesse sido criada pela rainha do mal, se ela não entendesse o conceito de manter as aparências.... Ela poderia ter transformado o seu belo sorriso em uma careta decepcionada. Mais ela era a filha da Queen of evil, ela não fazia caretas decepcionadas e principalmente não para príncipes bonitos.

\- Você poderia me ajudar com ela? Eu quero a chamar para sair mais não sei do que ela gosta. – Perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Sim. – Ela mantinha o sorriso no rosto e enfrentava a situação.

Não importava o quanto ela odiasse.

\- Sim eu vou te ajudar com ela.”

Ela se lembrava em como Ben tinha lhe agradecido e depois voltado toda a sua atenção para Mal.

Mal que era a garota interessante. Mal era quem inspirava aventura e perigo. Um desafio.

Um desafio bom demais para ser recusado. E todos sabem que garotos amam desafios.

E Mal teria um encontro incrível graças a Evie.

E depois disso não ouve mais diálogos entre eles. Apenas um oi aqui ou um tchau ali.

E de repente era inegável olhares que ele lançaria para a sua amiga quando ela passava pelos corredores.

E foi então que ela começou a sentir. A inveja.

Inveja dos olhares e aparente inconsciência de Mal sobre o assunto.

Inveja do que eles tinham. Do que ela queria ter.

Então veio a primeira distração. Chad (que obviamente não deu certo por razões que nem precisa listar), o príncipe que a sua mãe provavelmente teria escolhido. Mais ela não era a sua mãe e nem estava mais sobre sua influência.

Ela era mais do que apenas Evie a princesa perfeita que faria tudo por um príncipe.

Ela era a garota de cabelo azul que arrasava na moda e costura, que tirava notas altas e não tinha mais medo de demonstrar as suas reais opiniões. Ela era doce e criativa.

O que nos leva a sua segunda distração. Doug.

Se bem que não podemos chama-lo assim. Ele era bem mais que isso.

Seu doce e adorado Doug, seu amigo mais querido.

Amigo. Por que apesar de terem tentado um relacionamento (era necessário algo mais do que amizade e incentivo) e ter sido ótimo por um tempo. Foi tudo o que foi ótimo.

Sem fogos, sem chamas e sem bruxas más que se transformam em dragões para assombra-los. As vezes ótimo não era o bastante, as vezes ótimo era chato e precisava de emoção.

E Evie não pararia de procurar até encontra _o que eles tinham. Até encontrar alguém como ele._

Não era mais inveja ela disse para si mesmo era só admiração, algo que eu devo olhar quando estiver procurando um relacionamento.

Mais no fundo ela sabia que não era inveja e muito menos admiração. Era o resultado de uma pergunta que não conseguia tirar da cabeça. _E se...? E se fosse eu e não ela?_

Como seria?

Você riria? Me olharia como olha para pra ela? Ou seria maior?

E quando você me beijasse seria como se mil estrelas cadentes descessem do céu naquele momento?

_E se..._ Duas palavras estupidas.


	2. Difíceis são os caminhos que percorro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressões existem em todos os lugares. Seja aqui ou na ilha.  
Tudo que podemos fazer é nós adaptar.

**Capitulo anterior:**

“Mais no fundo ela sabia que não era inveja e muito menos admiração. Era o resultado de uma pergunta que não conseguia tirar da cabeça. E se...? E se fosse eu e não ela?

Como seria?

Você riria? Me olharia como olha para pra ela? Ou seria maior?

E quando você me beijasse seria como se mil estrelas cadentes descessem do céu naquele momento?

E se... Duas palavras estupidas.”

** _“ A coisa mais rara e difícil do que amizade? Tente amar e ser amado"_ **

\- Autor desconhecido.

Eu ajudei Mal a subir no pequeno pódio no meio do quarto para que pudesse ajustar o seu vestido. Era um vestido amarelo sem mangas que tinha desenhos azuis no peito que seguiam até o chão. Puxei os seus ombros para trás concertando a sua postura e apertando mais a cintura.

\- Evie, não consigo respirar! – Reclamou quando levantei o seu braço para ajustar melhor o vestido.

\- Você pode respirar depois do Cotillion. – Digo focada em resolver as dobras do vestido.

\- Eu não acho que possa fazer isso. Eu tenho como uns vinte outros eventos depois dele e não me lembro de nenhum deles. – Ela disse.

\- Impecável. – Falei dando um passo para trás e analisando o meu trabalho. – Eu sou muito boa.

\- Evie? – Perguntou e a vi franzindo o rosto preocupada. – Você já pensou... no que estaríamos fazendo agora se tivéssemos voltado para ilha?

Parei o que estava fazendo e a olhei incrédula.

A ilha, algo que todos nós tentamos parar de pensar. Nossa prisão, nossa casa. Onde Dizzy e a minha mãe estavam e onde eu nunca mais queria pisar. Eu não conseguiria suportar voltar lá depois daqui. Depois de todo isso, não quando eu nem consigo compreender o que estou sentindo.

\- Isso é engraçado. – digo depois de um momento de silêncio analisando os meus pensamentos e os colocando em ordem. - Por favor me diga o que você está brincando?

\- Você não sente falta da liberdade? – Começou descendo do pódio e andando pelo quarto. - Do descompromisso? De ser...

\- Má? Mentir, roubar e lutar? – Perguntei incerta terminando a sua frase.

\- Sim! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

\- Mal eu entendo que esteja sobre muita pressão, que todos cobrem algo de você. Mais você esqueceu como era aquele lugar? Que tipos de pressões diferentes nós tínhamos? Não era exatamente diferente daqui. – Falei andando até ela e colocando uma mão no seu ombro. – Somos garotas de Auradon agora não da ilha. E você ainda tem o Ben para te ajudar!

\- O Ben... – Disse soltando um suspiro cansado. – Claro...

\- Ah! Olhe quem está na TV! – Digo apontando animada para o aparelho tentando mudar para um assunto mais alegre.

Estava passando uma cena da reunião que Mal e Ben tiveram com Jasmine e Aladdin, Mal estava cuspindo algo no guardanapo. “Seis meses atrás, ninguém pensou que o rei Ben e sua namorada do lado errado da ponte durariam.”

\- Sim, eu é quem diga. – Sussurrei baixinho sentindo o meu coração ficar pesado vendo as brincadeiras dos dois na TV.

_Não seja uma amiga invejosa Evie. Deixe ir de uma vez esse sentimento._ Falei para mim mesma e me concentrei em Mal.

“Mal deve contar os dias até o Royal cotillion...” eu a vi olhando para o anel de Ben em dúvida. “Onde ela se tornará oficialmente um senhora da corte.”

\- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei quando a vi pegar o seu livro de feitiços e o livro de regras de como ser uma dama.

Ela os abriu e começou a recitar um feitiço.

\- “Leia-o rapidamente na velocidade do relâmpago, lembre-se de tudo o que eu preciso.” – Recitou e fechou o livro de feitiços o lançou no livro de regras de como ser uma dama.

\- Eu pensei que você já o tivesse dado a fada madrinha. – Falei me aproximando. – Mal você não acha que já tem segredos de mais com o Ben? Ele não gostaria disso.

\- Evie, eu era um desastre total sem o meu livro de feitiços, lembra? E o Ben... o Ben só que uma princesa perfeita do seu lado, uma dama que conheça todas as regras! – falou dando um sorriso debochado. – Ou seja alguém totalmente o meu oposto.

Franzi a testa sem saber como agir e então peguei o livro de feitiços da sua mão.

\- Ei! – Gritou.

\- Ben gosta de você pelo que é Mal. Ele não estaria com você se não fosse assim e o mínimo o que pode fazer é continuar sendo uma garota verdadeira e honesta com ele. – Digo balança o livro na minha mão. – Eu pessoalmente acredito que isso pertença ao museu como o meu espelho mágico. – Mais assim que terminei de falar ela pegou o livro da minha mão.

\- Eu só posso ser essa garota com isso. – Ela afirmou segurando o livro. – E Evie eu nunca foi verdadeira e nem honesta com ele, ele ainda pensa que eu dei aquele biscoito por que estava interessada nele e não porque tinha que usá-lo para dominar um reino.

Toda aquela conversa fez o meu peito doer. Em parte por que tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que ela não merecia ele e a outra parte era que aquela era minha melhor amiga.

(...)

_Respire Evie e deixe ir._

Não nenhuma forma do mundo em que você possa torna isso mais fácil pra ele ou pra você.

Balancei a cabeça ganhando coragem e entrei delicadamente pela porta.

\- Ben. – Chamei o vendo ocupado lendo uns dos papeis das muitas pilhas que tinha na sua mesa. – Você tem um momento?


	3. Por que ela tem um coração

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As vezes seria mais fácil ser apenas uma vilã egoísta.
> 
> Eu estou tão cansada de tudo isso.
> 
> As vezes seria mais fácil ser apenas má...
> 
> As vezes seria tão fácil não ter coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois daqui é que a história fica interessante.

No capitulo anterior:

“Toda aquela conversa fez o meu peito doer. Em parte por que tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que ela não merecia ele e a outra parte era que aquela era minha melhor amiga.

(...)

Respire Evie e deixe ir.

Não nenhuma forma do mundo em que você possa torna isso mais fácil pra ele ou pra você.

Balancei a cabeça ganhando coragem e entrei delicadamente pela porta.

\- Ben. – Chamei o vendo ocupado lendo uns dos papeis das muitas pilhas que tinha na sua mesa. – Você tem um momento? ”

**“Todo mundo tem um ponto de ruptura. Apenas alguns aguentam mais que outros.”**

\- Eu.

**P.V. Evie**

“Eu sinto muito.

Eu sinto muito por não ser a pessoa que você esperava.

Que não consiga me sentir eu mesma ou feliz aqui, por mais que eu tenha tentando sinto que lá seja o único lugar que possa sentir isso. Ser livre. Ser eu mesma.

Não me procurem.

\- Mal.”

Eu me senti cansada. Cansada como se tivesse chegado ao fim de uma longa batalha.

Uma batalha comigo mesma, uma batalha que tinha perdido naquele momento quando lia aquele bilhete pela terceira vez para garantir que os meus olhos estivessem certos.

O fato é que eu sentia uma mistura de alivio e desconforto com o crescente sentimento desconhecido crescendo dentro de mim. Era uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra que tinha sentido, a mesma coisa que senti quando você aceita um fato que não pode ser mudado. Quando você apenas deixa ir.

Ela tinha desistido. Tinha ido embora deixando apenas algumas palavras rabiscadas em um pedaço de papel e o anel. Aquele foi o meu ponto de ruptura.

Me chamem de invejosa, mal amada ou de péssima amiga mais eu não poderia lutar mais. Não quando é obvio que pra ela que ele não vale os pequenos sacrifícios. Não quando a pergunta _E se...?_ fica mais forte.

\- Me desculpe. Mais cansei. – Falei não mais alto que um sussurro mais naquele momento em um quarto vazio enquanto segurava aquele bilhete e o anel se sentiu como o maior grito do mundo. – Cansei de não lutar. De ser justa. Você me ouviu Mal!? Eu cansei de ficar parada.

Porque você foi embora agora? Porque você desistiu de algo que eu tinha aberto a mão? Você não sabia? Não sabia que depois eu não poderia continuar lutando?

Não me interessa se eu não sabia o que estava sentindo. Eu sabia de uma coisa eu o queria. O queria muito.

E isso doía.

Eu definitivamente precisava falar antes com alguém.

(...)

\- Então você não sabe o que senti? – Perguntou Doug me olhando enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

\- Como eu deveria me sentir? Tudo que eu sinto é alivio e um sentimento estranho consumindo o meu ser. – falei nervosa. – O que eu faço? Eu não quero machucar ninguém. – Digo suspirando me sentando na sua cama. – Mais já decidi que não vou ficar mais parada.

\- Só o fato de você se preocupar com isso já prova um fato que eu já sabia. – disse Doug.

\- O que? – Perguntei desanimada pegando o bilhete e o lendo novamente. Ele já estava começando a ficar com dobrinhas de tanto que foi manuseado.

\- Que você se importa. Que você tem um coração. E é por isso que você vai fazer o que é certo. – disse tocando o meu ombro. – Nunca duvide de você Evie.

Balancei a cabeça aceitando o seu conselho e indo em direção a última pessoa que eu queria ver.

Por que fazer o que é certo machuca tanto? Por que eu tenho que dá mais uma chance para ela?

_Por que você sabe que ele a ama. _Falou a minha consciência. _E que não faria nada para machuca-lo, machucar os seus amigos._

As vezes seria mais fácil ser apenas uma vilã egoísta.

Eu estou tão cansada de tudo isso.

As vezes seria mais fácil ser apenas má...

(...)

Respire Evie e deixe ir.

Não nenhuma forma do mundo em que você possa torna isso mais fácil pra ele ou para você.

Balancei a cabeça ganhando coragem e entrei delicadamente pela porta.

\- Ben. – Chamei o vendo ocupado lendo uns dos papeis das muitas pilhas que tinha na sua mesa. – Você tem um momento?

\- Evie, oi! Entra. – Disse se levantando a cabeça e apontando para uma cadeira. – O que posso fazer por você? – perguntou sorrindo.

Me aproximei devagar não existia um jeito fácil de fazer isso.

\- Ben... A Mal fugiu para ilha. – Falei tudo de uma vez esperando que isso melhorasse a situação e lhe dando o bilhete junto com o anel.

\- O QUE!? Não! – Disse se levantando de uma vez da sua cadeira derrubando vários papeis e canetas no processo. – Isso é tudo a minha culpa, eu não deveria ter a pressionado tanto. Eu não deveria... - ele disse começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Ben não foi culpa sua. – digo o parando e colocando minhas mãos no seu ombro o fazendo me olhar.

Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos azuis tentando trazer o maior conforto possível.

– Eu era a sua melhor amiga, quem a conhecia a mais tempo, eu deveria ter sabido melhor...

_Eu deveria tê-la parado._

Mais estava tão ocupada em evita-los, tão preocupada comigo. Devia ter visto isso e impedi-la de machuca-lo.

\- Eu tenho que ir para ilha. Tenho que traze-la de volta – Ele disse me fazendo sair do meus pensamentos. – Eu tenho que ir.

\- BEN! – Chamei o fazendo o parar antes que saísse pela porta. – Eu vou com você.

\- O que? Eu nunca poderia pedir isso para você.

\- Sem ofensa mais você não duraria 1 hora na ilha sozinho. – Falei o olhando. – Além de que os meninos também vão querer ir. – Digo dando um sorriso.

\- Obrigado. – Falou dando um sorriso sincero de agradecimento.

\- Não me agradeça ainda. – Falei passando a mão pelo seu terno. – Você ainda tem que trocar de roupar para algo mais...

\- Malvado? – perguntou me olhando com aqueles lindos olhos azuis. _Foco Evie._

\- Eu ia dizer rebelde mais malvado se encaixa bem. –Digo sorrindo mais logo depois a substituindo por uma expressão séria. – Você tem que me prometer que não vou ficar preso lá novamente.

\- Eu prometo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Existe alguém lendo isso?


	4. Ilha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha eu aqui de novo! Eu realmente deveria ter postado essa história ontem mais a minha internet caiu e depois voltou.  
Essa fic não segue o roteiro exato do filme (obviamente).  
Muitos momentos Bevie para vocês.

**No capítulo anterior:**

“- Eu ia dizer rebelde mais malvado se encaixa bem. –Digo sorrindo mais logo depois a substituindo por uma expressão séria. – Você tem que me prometer que não vou ficar preso lá novamente.

\- Eu prometo.”

**P.V. Evie**

\- Jay as chaves do carro, o controle. – Falou Ben e Jay as jogou para ele enquanto Carlos dizia que Duke não podia ir também (e ele estava falando?).

\- Espere tem uma coisa errada. – Eu disse e todo mundo parou me olhando quando eu me aproximava e ajeitava o gorro do Ben.

\- Ah. – Ele disse me olhando estranho por um momento. – Eu não fazia ideia que não usar o gorro baixo o suficiente fosse crime. – Fala dando um sorriso.

Eu dou apenas um sorriso em reposta a sua provocação e me viro indo na direção da limusine. Quando estão acomodados na limusine o ar fica tenso pelo silêncio e a ansiedade de pisar de novo na ilha.

Era como se pressentíssemos que algo estava prestes a mudar.

**P.V. Ben/Narrador**

Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo.

É a primeira coisa que eu penso quando olho para Evie enquanto ela ajeita o meu gorro e seu dedos tocam levemente a minha testa. Uma sensação tão leve que eu tinha que me esforça para senti-los.

“- Você tem que me prometer que não vou ficar preso lá novamente. – Ela me pede com uma expressão séria mais eu posso ver o medo nos seus olhos.

E de repente eu estou fazendo uma promessa a mim mesmo que eu faria de tudo para traze-la de volta. Que iria protege-la.

\- Eu prometo. Assim que pegarmos a Mal, estaremos vindo direto para cá e então você nunca mais terá que colocar o pé lá novamente.

\- Obrigado, Ben. – Falou me dando um pequeno sorriso agradecido.

E podia não ter certeza naquele momento, mais era como se fosse o início de uma coisa estranha.

E essa coisa estranha estivesse mudando e crescendo em mim. ”

\- Ah. – Essa é a minha brilhante resposta enquanto a olho terminando de me ajeitar. - Eu não fazia ideia que não usar o beanie baixo o suficiente fosse crime.

E tudo o que ela me dá é um sorriso como resposta quando finalmente se afasta, e eu quase tenho que me segurar para não dá um passo para frente quando sinto a falta dos seus dedos me tocando.

\- Temos que nós separar. – Falou Evie quebrando o silêncio quando Jay finalmente estaciona em uma doca abandonada e olhando para os garotos. – Carlos você vai para a casa da malévola; Jay o mercado de pulgas. – Se virou e apontou pra ela e depois para mim. – E nós vamos ver o esconderijo. Alguma pergunta?

\- Sim, quem morreu e te escolheu como rainha? – Perguntou Jay.

**P.V. Evie**

\- Vamos logo com isso. – Eu disse o ignorando. – Eu não quero encontrar a minha mãe e vocês? - Perguntei. – Nossos pais não podem saber disso.

\- Certo estamos indo. – Falou Carlos puxando Jay depois que terminou de cobrir a limusine com um pano velho.

Depois que eles saíram ficou um silêncio desconfortável.

\- Então pronto para o seu tour muito rápido pela ilha majestade? – Perguntei sorrindo para ele.

\- Mostre o caminho minha dama. – Falou me dando o seu braço para eu me apoiar. O que eu logo peguei sentindo um calor estranho e confortável subir do meu braço até o resto do meu corpo.

_Será que ele sentia isso também?_

Assim que esse pensamento surgiu eu pensei em fazer um pequeno desvio até Dizzy, Mal podia esperar um pouquinho mais. Eu posso me dá ao luxo de aproveitar esse momento sozinha com ele mais um pouco. _Só mais um pouco._

_E também o Salão da Madame Tremaine fica no caminho._

_-_ Então sabe o que eu acabei de perceber? Que você é o Vk que menos passei tempo. – Falou Ben. – Porque não nós conhecemos melhor?

\- Ah...Ok. – Falei sendo pega desprevenida pelo seu súbito interesse em mim. – O que você gostaria de saber?

\- Que tal um jogo de perguntas e respostas? Eu te faço uma pergunta e você responde e me faz outra, e ainda passamos o tempo. Qual é a sua cor favorita?

Eu olhei para ele como _se dissesse isso é sério? _Meu sobrenome podia ser Blue e ninguém questionaria.

\- Azul meio turquesa. – Respondi. – Um segredo que nunca falou para ninguém?

\- Eu tenho medo de não ser um bom rei. – Ele falou meio cabisbaixo. – Que eu seja jovem demais para governa um reino. Que não possa ser um rei perfeito que toma as decisões certas.

\- Eu acho que você já é um rei incrível. – Digo o olhando e corando levemente. – E eu não falo isso só como uma amiga ou súdita leal, leve em conta que sou filha da rainha má então eu meio que saberia se você fosse um péssimo governante. E quanto a ser perfeito.... Eu não acho que exista alguém assim, só podemos tentar o nosso melhor e esperar que funcione.

\- Obrigado Evie, eu nunca tinha falado isso para ninguém. – Ben disse me dando um sorriso brilhante. – Agora é a sua vez, um segredo que ninguém sabe.

\- Green Apple. – Digo rapidamente olhando para o outro lado.

\- O que? Desculpa eu não entendi.

\- O meu nome completo Evie Green Apple. – Falei revirando os olhos e finalmente o olhando. – E se você contar isso para alguém Auradon pode ficar sem um rei.

\- Eu juro pelo bem da minha vida que nunca vou contar a ninguém, Maçã verde. – Disse se curvando e fazendo graça. – Falta muito?

\- Mais quatro Quarteirões. – Falei virando uma esquina ainda envergonhada. – Qual é a sua primeira impressão da ilha?

\- É um diferente de Auradon. – Disse Ben incerto olhando as paredes cheias de cartazes seus pichados e as janelas quebradas.

Ele disse mais alguma coisa que eu não ouvi por que no início da rua tinha um grupo de piratas que parecia está festejando e eu então vi Gil.

Rapidamente eu puxei Ben para um beco e coloquei a mão na sua boca. Se fosse um outro momento eu poderia apreciar a nossa proximidade, mais tudo o que eu estava pensando era que eu não podia deixar que eles o levassem.

\- O qu... – Começou a perguntar mais ele parou quando viu o meu olhar assustado.

Agora era impossível não ouvir os gritos e os risos dos piratas enquanto passavam por nós.

E eu soltei um suspiro de alivio que nem sabia que estava segurando quando as vozes finalmente desapareceram.

\- Diferente é eufemismo. – Falei saindo do beco divagar olhando para os lados verificando se os piratas realmente tinham ido embora.

\- Quem eram aqueles? O que eles queriam? – Perguntou Ben e peguei a sua mão ignorando mais uma vez como ela se sentia incrivelmente bem e estranho calor que começava a subir pelo meu braço. – E para onde você está me arrastando?

\- Temos que sair das ruas, não vamos durar muito tempo se ficarmos perambulando por aí. – Digo caminhando mais rápido o puxando junto comigo. – E quanto a quem eram aqueles? Bem eles eram piratas capangas de Uma, a filha da Úrsula. Ela controla o porto e provavelmente subiu ao poder quando saímos. Eu conheço um lugar aqui perto que podemos nós esconder.

Andamos mais um pouco sem soltar as mãos finalmente parando em frente ao salão de beleza da Madame Tremaine. E não pode deixar de suspirar feliz quando pensei que finalmente veria Dizzy.

\- Agora você vai conhecer uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. – Falei abrindo um enorme sorriso.

\- Seu sorriso é contagiante. – Eu o ouvi dizer baixinho fazendo minhas bochechas corarem de uma forma que invejaria até os mais vermelhos dos tomates. [N/A: comparação estúpida, eu sei. ]

**P.V. Ben**

\- Seu sorriso é contagiante. – Eu me ouvi dizer baixinho, me fazendo ficar imediatamente vermelho.

_Qual é o meu problema_? Perguntei mentalmente querendo me bater pela minha estupidez. Ótimo agora ela deve pensar que eu sou algum tipo de retardado.

\- Shi. – Ela disse fazendo o gesto para que eu ficasse em silêncio e me puxando pela porta revelando um salão de beleza cheio de tintas diferentes jogadas na parede e uma menina de provavelmente dez anos sentada com fones de ouvido em quanto trabalhava montando algumas pulseiras e tiaras.

Sua mão se separou da minha levando o estranho calor confortável que eu sentia junto com ela, e vi Evie se aproximar devagar por trás dela e colocando as suas mãos nos olhos da garotinha.

\- Advinha quem é? – Perguntou sorrindo e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

\- Evie? EVIE! – Gritou girando a cadeira e se levantado para abraça-la. – Você voltou! Eu sabia que voltaria!

\- Dizzy! – Disse sorrindo a abraçando forte. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

\- E tudo como imaginamos? Eles tem armários para guardar as coisas deles? Você entrou em uma piscina de verdade? Que gosto tem o sorvete? – Ela começou a fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra.

Perguntas que estavam me deixando mal, me fazendo perceber o quanto o nós tínhamos abandonado a ilha. Quantas crianças como Dizzy tínhamos deixado na mão?_ Que ótimo rei eu sou..._

\- Se você tomar rápido demais ele te dá dor de cabeça, e é gelado e doce. – Evie respondeu finalmente saindo do abraço.

\- Sério? Eu guardei o seu diário para você.

\- É mesmo? – Perguntou Evie.

\- Hum, hum – Ela disse se virando provavelmente para busca-lo e finalmente me vendo parando petrificada.

Acenei timidamente para ela.

\- Oh, certo. – Disse Evie. – Dizzy esse é o...

\- REI BEN! Eu absolutamente amei o seu novo estilo. – Ela gritou animada olhando as minhas roupas mais logo depois se recompondo e fazendo uma pequena reverencia. – Sua majestade.

\- Na verdade você não precisa fazer isso. – Digo envergonhado. – Pode me chamar só de Ben. – Ela abri para mim o sorriso animado me fazendo sorrir de volta.

\- E Ben essa é a Dizzy, filha da Drizella a irmã postiça da Cinderela. – Evie diz me olhando com expectativa.

\- É um prazer conhece-la. – Falo sendo educado e beijando a sua mãozinha a fazendo corar e Evie rir.

\- Ah! O seu diário. – Fala correndo envergonhada e pegando de uma gaveta um livro e dando a Evie.

\- Puxa vida. – diz o olhando e se sentando a onde primeiramente estava a Dizzy e o folheando.

Me aproximo discretamente também para olhar.

\- Fiz esse vestido de uma cortina velha e alfinetes de segurança. – Fala me mostrando o esbouço.

\- Lembra da roupa que você fez para a Mal conhecer a Jasmine? – Ela pergunta e depois se virar para mim. – Oh! E por isso que você está aqui? Você veio convencer a Mal a voltar?

_Mal. _Digo pensando nela. _Porque tudo se tornou tão difícil de repente? Porque não pode ser mais fácil?_

\- Eu vou tentar. – Eu falo e sinto Evie ficar tensa de repente.

_Eu tenho que tentar. _


	5. Quando não reagir é o melhor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aproveitem a leitura!

** **

**No capítulo anterior:**

“- Lembra da roupa que você fez para a Mal conhecer a Jasmine? – Ela pergunta e depois se virar para mim. – Oh! E por isso que você está aqui? Você veio convencer a Mal a voltar?

_Mal. _Digo pensando nela. _Porque tudo se tornou tão difícil de repente?_

\- Eu vou tentar. – Eu falo e sinto Evie ficar tensa de repente.

_Eu tenho que tentar. ”_

**_"Até uma boa decisão, se for tomada por motivos errados, pode ser uma má decisão."_**  
  
\- (Governador Weatherby Swann), Piratas do Caribe

**P.V. Evie/Narrador**

Rever a Dizzy era uma das melhores coisas que acontecia comigo a muito tempo. Ela me distraia do meu dilema pessoal, e me fazia lembrar de uma época onde tudo era mais simples e sem tirar o fato que eu a considerava como a minha irmãzinha mais nova.

\- Mais Dizzy como você sabe que a Mal voltou para a ilha? – Perguntei de repente confusa a olhando.

\- Oh! Ela apareceu aqui mais cedo para dá uma repaginada geral. – Falou animada. – Algo como tudo que a fizesse a se sentir ela mesma só que bem pior, eu até mostrei para ela a minha nova coleção de joias.

E assim que ela começou a falar, eu senti Ben ficar cada vez mais rígido do meu lado.

\- E você sabe a onde ela foi? – Perguntou Ben.

\- Isso eu não sei, mais provavelmente ela está no seu antigo quartel general. – Dizzy falou mais antes que ela pudesse continuar ouvimos um barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta.

Eu simplesmente agi agarrando novamente a mão do Ben e o arrastando para se esconder atrás do balcão de atendente exatamente na hora que um certo pirata horrível apareceu segurando um Gancho.

\- Ora, Ora o que temos aqui? – Falou olhando para Dizzy ainda não me vendo. – Eu quero todo o dinheiro do caixa, rápido!

E eu vi Ben fazendo um movimento como quisesse se levantar mais eu o discretamente o chutei de volta enquanto Dizzy seguiu suspirando irritada abrindo o caixa e segurando o dinheiro.

\- Passa isso já pra cá. – Harry falou arrancando o dinheiro da mão dela. – Hum, Obrigado. – Disse se virando para ir embora.

\- Vejo que você ainda faz o serviço da Uma. – Eu falei irritada olhando para ele e para o dinheiro que tinha pegado da Dizzy. – Ou que você rouba já fica com você?

\- Olha só o que o peixe-Gato trouxe? Espere só até a Uma saber disso. – Falou se virando e me olhando.

\- Então você ainda faz o trabalho para ela. – Digo abrindo o meu melhor sorriso perverso.

\- Evie, a princesa do Mal. – Ele disse divagar como se apreciasse as palavras enquanto se aproximava subitamente de mim e escorregava aquele seu horrível gancho pela minha bochecha. – Que coisa surpresa adorável você é. Uma pena que você desperdice o seu tempo saindo e namorando com filhos de anões quando poderia ter isso. – Fala apontando para si mesmo com toda a sua arrogância.

\- Me poupe do seu flerte barato Harry. – Digo me afastando dele. – Nós dois sabemos que não sou eu com quem você quer flertar. E faça um favor a se mesmo e devolva o que você pegou da Dizzy.

\- E o porquê eu faria isso _princesa? _– Disse frisando a última parte.

E em vez de responder eu aproveitei a sua proximidade e o chutei entre as pernas e arranquei o dinheiro dele.

\- Para garantir que você ainda tenha possibilidade de ter filhos. – Falei sorrindo o vendo se contorcer de dor.

\- Ora sua... – Falou mais antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento na minha direção Ben já tinha o afastado.

P.V. Ben

Eu nunca teria pensado que o meu dia assim quando acordei. Descobrir que a sua namorada (ou ex-namorada) (depende de como você ver a situação) fugiu, ir para ilha tendo um curso rápido de como ser vilão com Evie, Jay e Carlos.

Correr de piratas nojentos, ser levado a um salão de beleza, conhecer Dizzy e ver Harry Hook flertando com Evie. _Que dia fantástico!_

– Que coisa surpresa adorável você é. Uma pena que você desperdice o seu tempo saindo e namorando com filhos de anões quando poderia ter isso. – Falou apontando para si mesmo com toda a sua arrogância.

_E eu achando que o Chad era convencido._ Pensei revirando os olhos.

\- Me poupe do seu flerte barato Harry. – Ouso Evie dizer para ele enquanto se afastava indo na direção oposta em que eu estava. – Nós dois sabemos que não sou eu com quem você quer flertar. E faça um favor a se mesmo e devolva o que você pegou da Dizzy.

\- E o porquê eu faria isso _princesa?_ – Disse frisando a última parte se aproximando mais ainda dela. Se aproximando _demais._

_Se controle Ben! Evie não que você seja visto. _Digo para mim mesmo enquanto tento controlar a minha vontade de soca-lo. _De arrancar os seus dedos dela._

\- Um movimento mais perto e eu acabo com você. – murmuro vendo o seu Gancho deslizar novamente pela sua bochecha e pescoço. Quem ele pensava que era por toca-la assim!?

Mais para a minha sorte Evie fez um movimento incrivelmente inteligente e estupido. Ela o chutou entre as pernas.

\- Para garantir que você ainda tenha possibilidade de ter filhos. – Ela diz sorrindo o vendo se contorcer de dor depois de tê-lo chutado.

E eu podia ver o seu olhar de ódio enquanto se levantava com dificuldade.

\- Ora sua... – Falou indo na sua direção mais antes que ele pudesse fazer o primeiro movimento eu já tinha o afastado. Foi algo involuntário, um movimento que nem tinha previsto. – Quem...?

\- Eu acho que ainda não fomos apresentados. – Digo ainda o segurando pela gola.

\- Ben! – Grita Evie horrorizada enquanto via o olhar de reconhecimento vindo de Harry.

\- Oh! Grande Rei Ben, que surpresa agradável. – Fala dando um sorriso louco. – Suponho que veio salvar a sua princesa em perigo... Oh, espere... Não serie lagartixa?

E então não pode me segurar mais e o soquei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora?


	6. Um olhar conta mais que mil palavras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um olhar pode ter contar o mundo.

** _ _ **

** _“A verdade é que todo mundo vai te machucar, você só tem que escolher por quem vale a pena sofrer.”_ **

\- Airton Sena.

* * *

**P.V. Evie**

\- Você lembra o que eu disse antes de você vim para a ilha? – Perguntei dando o meu sorriso mais doce.

\- Seja discreta, não chame atenção – Resmungou Bem enquanto eu limpava a sua ferida. – Mais eu até que me mantive bem.

\- Se com bem você que dizer um olho sangrando e provavelmente metade da ilha sabendo que o rei está aqui. – Falei sarcástica pressionando a sua ferida mais do que deveria. – É, você se manteve bem.

\- Ai! Evie. – Disse se contraindo de dor e eu rapidamente tirei o pano do seu olho.

\- Desculpe. – Falei preocupada que o tivesse machucado demais.

Eu nem tentei passar água no seu olho provavelmente só pioraria. A ilha não tinha um sistema de água potável, ela era completamente dependente dos carregamentos recebidos de Auradon. A maioria das pessoas não conseguia acesso a água limpa e as que conseguiam preferiam economizar para beber. E os carregamentos médicos eram inexistentes, o que me deixava com o pedaço de pano mais limpo que Dizzy conseguiu encontrar.

\- Era verdade? – Perguntou Bem depois de um momento de silêncio. – O que ele disse? Era verdade?

Suspirei cansada o olhando.

_O que você queria que eu respondesse?_ Perguntei com os meus olhos.

_Você quer a verdade?_ **_Você não aguentaria a verdade reizinho_** a parte mais maliciosa do meu cérebro respondeu. Era a parte que eu tive que desenvolver a vida toda.

A parte que aguentava os piores xingamentos e críticas da Evil Queen. Era parte sombria da menina que aguentava semanas de fome em uma masmorra para manter a forma. Por que perfeição é _sacrifício_. E tudo menos que isso seria a morte, mais é claro que eu não podia ser perfeita demais. Não, eu não podia lembrar a minha mãe o quão imperfeito ela era... Seja perfeita mais nunca ultrapasse a linha. Nunca seja melhor do que ela.

Foi uma das lições mais difíceis que eu aprendi.

\- Qual parte? – Perguntei desviando os meus olhos do seu olhar angustiado. _Do seu olhar desesperado. _O olhar que implorava que fosse mentira.

\- Droga Evie! Você sabe qual parte! – Disse bravo e eu quase podia ver a fera nos seus olhos esperando liberdade novamente. – Tudo? Tudo... – sussurrou cansado.

**P.V. Ben**

**Flashback on:**

“- Oh! Grande Rei Ben, que surpresa agradável. – Fala dando um sorriso louco. – Suponho que veio salvar a sua princesa em perigo.... Oh, espere.... Não serie lagartixa?

E então não pode me segurar mais e o soquei.

\- O que? Isso é tudo o que você pode fazer? – Disse divertido se levantando como se o meu soco não fosse nada. – Não ensinam a realeza como socar naquela escola chique? Oh, espere...Vocês preferem pegar os restos dos outros? Então, Mal continua uma boa beijadora? Eu me lembro o que aquela garota podia fazer com as mãos e boc...

\- Cale a boca! – Disse Evie o interrompendo. – Ben não caia no joguinho dele não vale a pena.

\- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei/rosnei ignorando totalmente a angústia da Evie e a maneira em como ela tentava puxar o meu braço. – Do que ele está falando?

\- O que? A sua namorada não descreveu como ela podia ser criativa com a boca? – Perguntou Harry rindo. – Ou você não teve a honra de experimentar o que ela pode fazer com as mãos? Não se preocupe eu a ensinei muito bem...

\- Desgraçado! – Rosnei pulando nele e por um momento eu era mais fera do que homem.

E o soquei mais forte possível e ele continuo rindo como se os meus golpes não significassem nada. Como se eu não fosse nada.

E o soquei. E de novo. E de novo.

Era instintivo, eu sentia o rosnado da fera no meu peito tentando se liberta. Tentando faze-lo realmente se machucar. E o rosnado estava ficando mais forte. Até que de repente eu percebi, que eu estava rosnando. E o soquei de novo.

**_Soqueio até seus ossos racharem. _**Veio o pensamento na minha cabeça, o desejo por dor, o desejo da fera.

** _Soqueio até nunca poder abrir a boca para falar de novo._ **

E o soquei até que as minhas mãos estavam vermelhas e teria continuado o socando se não fosse por ela. Pela voz dela.

\- Ben! Pare! – Voz dela estava tão desesperada. – Por favor! Ben, pare... Ele não vale a pena. – Disse me fazendo diminuir os movimentos até que eu finalmente parei. Olhei para o garoto de baixo de mim e estremeci, havia um corte estremo sangrando na sua mandíbula e seu olho estava quase totalmente fechado. E o sangue, havia sangue escorrendo por ele e nas minhas mãos.

Mais nada disso me fez estremecer, ou me contorcer de culpa. Foram os olhos dela quando levantei a cabeça para vê-la.

Seus olhos. Os _olhos dela_ estavam com medo. _Medo de mim._

Eu teria aberto a minha boca e me desculpado. Teria dito que nunca a iria machucá-la. Que aquilo foi algo incontrolável. Que eu tinha perdido o controle. Que eu nunca mais deixaria a fera livre de novo.

Mais antes que eu pudesse elaborar qualquer uma dessas frases senti uma dor aguda no meu olho esquerdo.

Eu tinha levado um soco. Eu rosnei.

\- Harry pare! Saia daqui. – Falou Evie o levantado do chão e o empurrando para porta antes que eu pudesse pensar em revidar. – Ben... – Falou se virando e me olhando.

E por um momento eu pensei que veria aqueles olhos de novo.

Mais me surpreendi novamente com ela. Com o olhar dela. Ela me olhava com preocupação sim... Mais também havia carinho e... E amor. Seu olhar me fez instantaneamente relaxar.”

**Flashback off.**

\- Droga Evie! Você sabe qual parte! – Disse bravo. – Tudo? Tudo... – sussurrei cansado.

Tudo o que ele disse. Cada palavra se repetindo como uma tortura na minha mente.

\- Era verdade? – Perguntei olhando para os seus olhos e vendo imediatamente uma pergunta no olhar _você aguenta a verdade?_

E então eu sabia, que sim era verdade.

\- Ela tinha dito que não sabia o que era amor. – Disse a olhando. – Que vocês não tinham isso aqui na ilha.

Por que a parte mais perturbadora não foi as palavras do Hook, era o seu olhar. Era um olhar traído. O olhar de um amante que foi esquecido. Era o olhar de saudade. Um olhar que ansiava...

Ele a amava.

E ela? Ela o amava também?

\- Ela o ama?

_Eu queria saber?_

**Author's Note:**

> Devo continuar?


End file.
